Mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 18 Parte 1
by Switch Hatake
Summary: Kagura se da cuenta que desde siempre habia estado enamorado de gin-chan,en el dia de su cumpleaños le daran el regalo que siempre ella habia querido   Parte1


Desde que conoci a gin-chan tenia este sentimiento tan extraño,pensaba que talvez era porque era la primera vez que era ayuda por alguien de la tierra pues solo habia sufrido maltratos;entonces crei que este sentimiento era de agradecimiento hacia gin-chan.

Pasaron los años y todos los dias me senti muy feliz de estar alado de gin-chan,tenia claro que este sentimiento aumentaba cada vez mas.  
>En ocasiones llegaba hasta ignorar al megane,simplemente queria oir,ver,estar con gin-chan, estar con el llenaba todo mi ser;fue entonces cuando comenze a pensar que esto era extraño, a otras chicas le pasaran lo mismo que ami? awww esto comenzaba a atormentarme.<p>

Un dia otae-chan llego con un poco de comida a la Yorozuya pero solo estabamos sadaharu y yo,puso la comida en la cocina,me acerque y le dije:

-Oneesan puedo preguntarte algo?*pregunte sonrojada*

-Kagura-chan sabes que soy como tu hermana mayor puedes preguntarme lo que sea ^^

-oneesan que se siente estar enamorada?

-awww kagura-chan! alguien esta invadiendo tu corazoncito?

-nooo nooo para nada solo preguntaba por si acaso mas adelante ya sabes... anda solo contestame

-ok kagura-chan bueno como empezar,el amor uy que cosa tan mas complicada y dificil, bueno amor es cuando siempre quieres estar con esa persona que quieres,cada que la vez te pones contenta,sientes maripositas en tu estomago,todo dolor y sufrimiento se va,algo asi es como si fueras muy feliz,creo entendiste algo?

-talvez, tendria que experimentarlo pero nee-san muchas gracias por contestarme ya que con hombres es dificil hablar esto

-no te preocupes kagura-chan para eso estan las hermanas mayores,bueno tengo que irme, puedes decirle a shinpachi que no estare por la tarde ya que ire con kyubei-san

-claro oneesan en cuento lleguen esos holgazanes yo le dire a shinpachi

-nos vemos kagura

Amor, sera eso lo que siento por gin-chan,pero el es como mi hermano mayor y yo como su hermana menor,esto esta mal,sera que talvez lo pensandolo bien no somos directamente hermanos puedo que yo con gin-chan puedamos.. noooo nooo kagura no pienses en eso tu y gin-chan son familia; pero enverdad esto duele cada que veo a gin-chan me dan ganas de correr y avalazarme sobre el, porque yo un yato,la raza mas poderosa del universo puede ser tan debil antes estas ese entonces tenia 15 años.

Creci y cada dia mas gin-chan me gustaba mas,yo sabia que lo amaba,pero como decirle eso a alguien el cual te habia criado,era muy dificil.

Pero enamorarse de un samurai holgazan bueno para nada,nooo gin-chan para mi no era eso,para mi era un persona que cada dia se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor para shinpachi y para mi,;gin-chan... no me digan que no es apuesto,en verdad lo deseaba;a mis 17 años yo ya sabia todo lo que el mundo te esconde cuando eres peque o, siiii cuando gin-chan y shinpachi se iban a hacer cosas de hombres ya saben eso de ir a comprar la jump y shinpachi ir de compras para la despensa mientras tanto yo aprendia de la tv,si me entere de muchas cosas que ni siquiera el pervetido de gin-san y sus amigos saben,supongo.

Me daban muchas ganas de hacer todo lo que habia aprendido con gin-chan, pero acaso no habia cambiado mi amor puro por hormonas destadas de la juventud,de nuevo estaba muy confundida.

Muchas veces en la noche estos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza tanto que me prendian y tuve que aprender a tocarme a mi misma ya que insinuarmele a gin-chan me daba mucha pena aparte de que sabia que estaba mal.

Todas las ma anas me despertaba antes de gin-chan solo para verlo dormir, es tan lindo pero en varias ocasiones sadaharu me delataba asi que lo unico que hacia era golpear a gin-chan y nombrarlo un pervetido por verme aunque yo supiera que realmente la acosadora era otra hmmmm

Mi cumpleaños 18 se acercaba y gin-chan me pregunto que es lo que queria para mi cumpleaños,en mi tierra no era costumbre que te regalaran algo en tu cumpleaños,entonces le conteste que no sabia que si podia pensarlo y despues contestarle,gin-chan acepto con una sonrisa.

waaaaa mira kagura gin-chan te ha sonreido,acaso se habra dado cuanta de mis sentimientos y quiere corresponderme,nooo kagura no saques conclusiones talvez gin-chan quiere recompensarme por mi arduo trabajo en la yorozuya y que mejor ocasion que en mi cumplea os; que podra ser lo que me gustaria recibir en esta fecha tan especial para mi? me fui a mi armario pensando, pero nada se me ocurrio.

Ya me habia desarrollado muy bien,acaso gin-chan no pensaba en mi como una mujer y no como aquella pequeña niña que atropello,acaso gin-chan ya no es hombre hahaha ok no, no creo, y si mi deseo de cumpleaños es estar con el,pero pero como se lo digo,gin-chan me odiara despues de escuchar mi peticion pero si gin-chan reacciona y se da cuenta que puedo ser suya,waaaa porque kamisama porque con gin-chan?

Pense mil y tantas manera de como pretenderle pero no me decidia por ninguna;un dia faltando menos de una semana para mi cumpleaños decidi hacer lo que sea pero gin-chan tenia que aceptar mi peticion ya que el inicio con esto,fueron muchas veces fallidas siempre me moria de la pena,pero el dia llego estabamos gin-chan y yo en el sillon viendo una pelicula,habia preparado palomitas y gin-chan su parfait de fresa como siempre,ami se me habia antojado asi que empeze a insistirle que me dejara probarlo,gin-chan se negaba,empeze a darle pequeñas palmadas con las manos y el se defendia hasta que a ambos nos gano el peso y quedamos tumbado en el piso,yo quede encima de gin-chan,mirandole los ojos,pense esta es mi oportunidad.

-Gin-chan ya se que quiero para mi cumpleaños

-Mi parfait? pregunto gintoki

-nooo,te quiero a ti! *kagura se sonrojo*

-eh? replico gintoki

-sii gin-chan siempre he estado enamorada de ti,te deseo,nunca quiero separarme de ti! *kagura solto una lagrima*

Gintoki estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido,que habia hecho para que kagura se enamorara de el? porque el?, gin se habia dado cuenta de los cambios en el cuerpo de kagura pero igual que ella el sabia que era como su hermana menor, no podria sentir mas por ella,es incorrecto,porque ahora tenia que recordarle ese sentimiento que muchas veces habia sentido por ella? por la cabeza de gintoki no dejaban de rondar las preguntas,gintoki penso:

-yo tambien quiero mucho a kagura pero en verdad no quiero parecer un pedofilo,no nos llevamos muchos años pero yo la crie,esto no es posible

-gin-chan para mi cumpleaños deseo ser tuya porfavor gin-chan acaba con mi sufrimiento

-ah esto es mas dificil que estar en la guerra con los amantos, tanto tiempo sin estar enamorado de otra mujer que no fuera kagura y ahora ella me corresponde waaa que molesto no se que hacer *penso gintoki*

-gin-chan porfavor corresponde,tomame,hazme una mujer!

-kagura no se que decirte,en verdad esto es tan raro aparte eres como mi hermanita menor no te puedo hacer esto,pense que pedirias una dotacion de sukunbo para todo un año o que te llevara al zoologico pero no esto,en verdad me pones en apuros

-gin-chan llevo muchos años tratando de pensar que talvez esto seria temporal pero cada dia que pasaba yo te amaba mas,gin-chan tomameeee acaso no me deseas *kagura se acerco cada vez mas contra gintoki*

-kaguraa por favor espera,piensalo muy bien,ademas tu y yo nos llevamos varios años,tu debes buscar chicos de tu edad

-nooo gin-chan yo solo te quiero a ti por favor entiendeme! no me deseas? *kagura pregunto una vez mas*

-kagura no te voy a mentir,eres linda me gusta como eres, pero creeme yo tambien mucho tiempo estuve pensando en como no llegarme a enamorar de ti para que asi no te hiciera sufrir y no pense que algun dia podrias corresponderme

-gin-chan entonces si me quieres *kagura limpio sus lagrimas*

-kagura siempre lo he hecho pero se que no es lo correcto *respondio gin*

-gin-chan que importa, yo te amo! porfavor haz lo que tu corazon sienta

-no kagura,no puedo,no quiero lastimarte

-pero gin-chan si no lo haces yo sufrire mas porque nunca quiero dejarte quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado,solo quiero ser tuya porfavor tomame *kagura se acerco a gintoki y dio su primer beso*

El peliplateado no pudo hacer nada,se dejo llevar por la situacion,correspondio al beso de kagura,esto realmente lo habia deseado alguna vez,pero kagura su hermanita pasar a ser su mujer y que todas las cosas puedan cambiar y que por eso alguna dia la pueda perder,gintoki ala vez se sentia feliz porque era correspondido por alguien aquien realmente amaba pero a la vez culpable y triste.

-kagura estas segura? *pregunto gintoki*

-si gin-chan siempre lo he estado, tu eres perfecto para mi,porfavor en mi cumpleaños quiero ser tuya

Gin solo pudo responderle con un beso y le prometio que nunca la lastimaria,que siempre la protegeria;kagura estaba muy feliz por fin habia conseguido al amor de su vida y que mejor para su cumpleaños

Gin-chan no pudo dormir esta noche por todo el revoltijo que traia en su cabeza,kagura se dio cuenta igual no podia dormir por la emocion y le pidio a gin-chan si podia dormir con el en su futon,gin acepto y kagura se quedo dormida abrazandolo.

Al dia siguiente kagura se levanto muy contenta y le preparo el desayuno a aun seguia metido en su cabezo no hizo mas que agradecer la comida y salir pues segun tenia asuntos pendientes;kagura era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Habia llegado el dia del cumpleaños de kagura...


End file.
